jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ushnot
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Su'cuy und Willkommen in der Jedipedia, Ushnot! Wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich (C2FU) oder einen anderen Benutzer! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:30, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vor'e und möge auch mit Euch die Macht sein!Ushnot 18:46, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kampf und Wettkampf Kann ich mich mit in den UC-Block setzen? (Ich kann durch einen Mängel meines Computers keine Bilder hochladen.) Gruß Nahdar Vebb 14:12, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja, ist kein Problem. Gruß Ushnot 14:47, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Willkommen auch von mir! Heiße dich auch willkommen und wünsch dir auch viel spaß (aber den haste ja schon :D) mit meinem artikel is des echt ne arbeit^^ Gruß Darth Grave 17:13, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo Ushnot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Memory crystal.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite crystal.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:15, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ok, werde mich drum kümmern; Gruß Ushnot 21:16, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ist ein Fehler der Vorlage, würd ich mal sagen. sry für en fehler Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:18, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Bzw. du hast eine { vergessen bei Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:20, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) 2 Sachen Hallo. 1. Ich möchte dich drauf hinweisen, wenn du einen Dialog in einen Artikel einbringst, bitte Vorlage:Dialog zu benutzen. 2. Bitte kurz mal nix an Cad Bane machen, da ich das schnell bearbeite wegen den Zitaten und das dauert und es ist ziemlich scheiße, wenn dann bearbeitungskonflikt kommt. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:53, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Gut, hat sich erledigt. Kannst wieder was machen, ging nur um Bearbeitungskonflikt... Das war nicht die einfachste Sache, das zu ändern. Ich hoffe du Beachtest die Vorlage! (Ist auch bei den Vorlagen überm Bearbeitungsfeld bei Andere Vorlagen dabei) Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:59, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Sorry, ich werde mich des nächste mal daran halten; Gruß Ushnot 22:05, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bild erneut hochladen Hallo Ushnot, ich möchte dich bitten, Bilder nich erneut hochzuladen. Die Beschreibung änderst du dadurch nicht, dafür muss man die Seite, wie jede andere Seite auch, Bearbeiten. Pandora Diskussion 22:29, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) Cad Bane Hallo Ushnot, kann ich bei Cad Bane mitmachen. Ich würde vor allem Zitate einbauen und ein bisschen aus Republic Heroes ergänzen (Auf dem DS bin ich ducrh, aber auf dem Computer, wo das ja alles ausführlicher ist, erober ich Ryloth gerade zurück.) Außerdem könnte dich das hier vielleicht interessieren. Viele Grüße [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:26, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ja, natürlcih kannst du das^^ Es kommt mir vor allem gelegen, da ich leider zurzeit Republic Heroes für den PC verliehen habe; Das heißt du kannst dich um RC und des Überarbeiten kümmern und ich werde noch die Ausrüstung erweitern und natürlich den ganzen Artikel noch mal überprüfen.( vielleicht wirds am Ende dann ja Lesenswert^^). das Projekt find ich übrigens in der tat interessant, ich werde mich da auch mal eintragen( aber ich hab immer nicht so viel Zeit, was man ja auch an meiner Artikelzahl sehen kann^^).Gruß Ushnot 19:56, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Könntest du vielleicht den Rest von Republic Heroes übernehmen, ich komm mit der Steuerung irgendwie nicht klar und komm nicht weiter. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:01, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) UC-Beteiligung Hallo Ushnot, wie ich gesehen habe, bearbeitest du gerade den Artikel Aurra Sing. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gerne daran beteiligen, um Informationen aus Coruscant Nights zu ergänzen und ein bisschen den alten Text zu überarbeiten. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:14, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Du kannst dich gerne mit in den UC hineinschrieben, weil ich sowieso nur TCW und Sturmfront ergänzen kann, da ich die übrigen Quellen nicht besitze. Von daher dürfte dem nichts im Wege stehen. Gruß Ushnot 17:19, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Okay, ich trage mich dann gleich ein. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:25, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) Lethal Trackdown Hallo Ushnot, ich möchte mich für deine Hilfe bei dem Artikel Lethal Trackdown bedanken. Kannst du mir verraten, wo man den Text her bekommt, der in die Wochenschau gehört? Vielen Dank, C. Rex 10:43, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Der Text wird doch zu Beginn jeder Episode gesagt. Auserdem steht er im Episodenführer auf SW.com. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:45, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Achso, vielen Dank. C. Rex 10:57, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Ushnot, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:21, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Eine nette Idee, vielen Dank dafür; werde gleich mal die Artikel eintragen, auch wenns vorerst nicht all zu viel sein wird. Gruß Ushnot 17:11, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo Ushnot, ich habe dir soeben die Move-Rechte zugeteilt, da du schon länger angemeldet bist und sehr konstruktiv mitarbeitest. Nun kannst du selber Seiten verschieben und das Werkzeug HotCat bedienen. Viel Spaß weiterhin in der Jedipedia – Andro A · Disku 17:30, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank dafür, ich empfinde dies als große Ehre und werde mich aber wohl erstmal ein wenig damit vertraut machen müssen, um angemessen damit umzugehen; Gruß Ushnot 17:35, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Aurra Sing Hallo Ushnot. Du hast doch die Details aus der Serie "THE CLONE WARS" im Aurra Sing-Artikel eingefügt, in welchem sie Boba Fett bei seiner Rache an Mace Windu unterstützt, könntest du das auch im Artikel über Boba Fett machen? Gruß, --Exodianecross 12:29, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, das kann ich schon machen, allerdings arbeite ich derzeit noch am Artikel Valin Horn, den ich erst beenden möchte. Danach kann ich das dann gerne ergänzen. Gruß Ushnot 16:57, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, danke dir! Ich würde es ja gerne selber machen, leider habe ich die entsprechenden Folgen noch nicht gesehen, hoffe, die werden bald ausgestrahlt! Gruß, --Exodianecross 20:30, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Einleitung bei Cad Bane Hallo Ushnot, da du gerade den Artikel „Cad Bane“ bearbeitest, habe ich eine Bitte an dich. Und zwar geht es um die Einleitung, die ganz mit der Spoilervorlage versehen ist. Es ist jedoch besser, wenn die Einleitung entweder ganz auf Spoiler verzichtet, oder nur der betroffene Teil als Spoiler markiert ist. Es wäre nett, wenn du dich darum kümmern würdest. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 08:52, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ja, das wollte ich sowieso noch ändern, hatte aber in den letzten Wochen so gut wie keine Zeit, weswegen ich mit dem Artikel selbst auch kaum voran gekommen bin... Ich werde dann aber ab morgen weiterarbeiten und besagte Änderung durchführen. Gruß Ushnot 13:35, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Hey Ushnot, bist du noch an dem Artikel dran? Du hast ihn seit einem Monat nicht mehr bearbeitet. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:11, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst, hätte es ansonsten wahrscheinlich vergessen. Allerdings bin ich derzeit schlichtweg zu beschäftigt, um weiterzuarbeiten. Daher werde ich den Artikel unverzüglich wieder abgeben, da ich in absehbarer Zeit nicht vorankommen würde. Gruß Ushnot 16:11, 10. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Ich werde mal sehen, das Vorhandene zu überarbeiten und das Fehlende (vgl. Secret Missions usw.) zu ergänzen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:22, 10. Mär. 2011 (CET)